


A Cardverse AU

by Peachy_Skulls



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cardverse, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:02:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26271577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachy_Skulls/pseuds/Peachy_Skulls
Summary: He looked out to the many soldiers of Diamond and Spade kingdom treating their wounds and trying to rest for the next inevitable battle. Francis grimaced at the far off sight of bodies littering the field accompanied by the smell of blood, ash, and decay.
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	A Cardverse AU

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little idea I had of a Cardverse AU, if you guys like enough I might turn it into a little series. Hope you enjoy reading!

The night was quiet, it would have been peaceful if Francis didn't stand at the edge of a battlefield. He looked out to the many soldiers of Diamond and Spade kingdom treating their wounds and trying to rest for the next inevitable battle. Francis grimaced at the far off sight of bodies littering the field accompanied by the smell of blood, ash, and decay. "Lord Bonnefoy, you're needed in the strategy tent." A soldier told him. "I shall head there right away, merci." He thanks the soldier before heading to where he knows trouble will be.

The blonde enters the large tent to find several advisors of Spades and Diamonds fighting over what the next means of attack should be. None of them seemed to notice him except for the one person in the room who held all the authority. Queen Arthur Kirkland of Spades sits on the small throne rubbing his temple clearly frustrated. Francis slips past the advisors and stands next to the young Queen he's known and served for many years.

"How long has this been going on?" Francis leaned over and asked Arthur. "Too long." Arthur responded in a huff. The argument continued to escalate until one either very brave or very stupid Diamonds advisor voiced very loudly. "This plan is outrageous! Why should we listen to a Queen who has no King to keep him in line?! He has no experience!" At this Arthur stood up abruptly, slamming his sheathed sword onto the ground and a hush fell over the tent.

Arthurs harsh glare landed on the advisor as he slowly walked over, speaking in a calm tone but anyone could see he was seething with rage. "For your information, I have no need for trivial things like marriage keeping me from reigning as I see fit. Look at all of you arguing nonsense as our men and women die in glory while you all cower in fear." Venom seeped into his voice as he addressed the advisors.

"You claim I have no experience; you may be acquainted with war but I was forged in it. I have fought many wars for my kingdom while you all have sat in your ivory towers. The only person in this room who deserves the title of war hero is Lord Francis." The advisors looked away in shame at the harsh truth Arthur told. "Get out of my sight, you all disgust me." Arthur spat, the advisors quickly left afterwards.

Francis slowly walks over where Arthur stands by the map table. "They sure did piss you off." Francis remarks, chuckling as Arthur lets out an exasperated sigh. "Don't even get me started. It's bad enough my own court constantly pushes for me to marry someone to create a union." The shorter blonde rubs his temples in hopes to remove his headache. "Marriage wouldn't be so bad, it could give you more power." Francis suggests while tucking a stray lock behind Arthurs ear. "Or give me a short leash. Besides I don't want my legacy to be defined by who I marry. I'm not willing to throw away my life like that." Arthur bites his lip out of frustration.

Francis rolls his eyes at Arthurs ironclad belief to be the first Queen to never marry. "It is late, you should rest. We have much to do tomorrow." Arthur grunts in agreement, heading over to his private tent with Francis following close behind. Francis helps Arthur take off his armor while also helping him wind down. "You need sleep too, as much as you insist on watching over me at all times I know that you doze off sometimes." Arthur says as he places his sword near his makeshift temporary bed. "Shall I sleep here then?" Francis asks flirtatiously, Arthur rolls his eyes. They both already knew the answer, even though there was an extra bed in the tent for Francis it was never slept in.

As Francis takes off his own armor he stops for a moment to admire his Queen. Arthur stood there in his pants and loose shirt that showed off the blue spade tattoo on his neck that proved he was indeed the Queen of Spades. Arthur looks over at Francis and frowns slightly. "Stop that." He says. Francis tilts his head in confusion. "Stop what?" He asks. "Stop looking at me like that, you look like some lovesick puppy." Arthur clarifies causing Francis to laugh. "Am I not allowed to admire my Queen?" Francis asks, he laughs more as Arthur blushes at the comment. "Just shut up and get into bed." Arthur grumbles as he lays down.

Francis snickers before laying down next to Arthur and blowing out the candle in the tent, casting the room into darkness. Francis placed a gentle kiss on Arthurs forehead before settling down. "Goodnight my Queen." He whispers to Arthur. "Goodnight you bloody fool." Arthur responds, feeling his face flush more. The two drift off to sleep with the knowledge of the looming battle awaiting them in the morning.


End file.
